


Mario and Pretty Cure Crossover:Heroes Of The Universe

by TheLord214



Series: Pretty Cure Crossovers [4]
Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLord214/pseuds/TheLord214
Summary: It was a normal day,until theMario Bros,Blue Toad,Yoshi,and Bowser were sucked into the World of Pretty Cures.What will they do?
Series: Pretty Cure Crossovers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609132
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

( **Almost everything in this fanfic is owned by Nintendo and Toei Animations.This is non profit and made for fun.Enjoy)**

Prologue

**(Peach’s Castle-Super Mario Odyssey ost)**

Today,Mario,Luigi,Blue Toad and Yoshi are going to Princess Peach Castle.Because today’s is Princess Peach Birthday.They go to the castle.But once they got there.They saw the Toads there.But they didn’t saw Peach.They looked around to where is Peach at.They saw nothing.They wondered where she is.But then,they heard a certain laugh…

**(Bowser's Theme-Super Mario 64 ost)**

They went outside and saw a certain turtle in his clown copter.Bowser!,Mario said.What are you doing here?,Luigi said.And where is Princess Peach?,Blue Toad said.I took her in her sleep!,Bowser said.He then shows Peach in his hand.Mario,save me!,Peach yelled.Bowser then goes away from them.The 4 of them ran after Bowser.

Meanwhile…

**(Desparaias Trap-Yes precure 5 Go Go ost)**

Hmm,Cuttan said.After they escaped from that dimension Nightmare made,during the Nightmare incident.(In which,Kirby teamed up with the cures to destroy Nightmare)They made a new base and had been in hiding for 4 months.They gain and revived new members.Warp,Usobakka,Purple Buggy,Sliver Clock,Mannequin Carmine,and Cage had join the group.I think I know what to do,Cuttan said.Cuttan then ask The Dark Witch to make a portal to send Mario,Luigi,Blue Toad,and Yoshi into the world of pretty cure.With Bowser being sent into this base.She did and the portal appears in Mario’s universe and suck each one,into a different universe.


	2. World 1:Go! Princess Pretty Cure

World 1:Go! Princess Pretty Cure

Ahh!

**(I Found Something Cute-Go! Princess Pretty Cure ost)**

Mario was woken up by 4 girls.The 4 girls saw him in the park and they saw that he looked like he was knocked out.They woke him up.Are you ok?,Girl 1 said.Yeah,Mario said.What's your name?,Girl 2 said.Mario,what's yours?,Mario replied.My names Haruka,Haruka said.Minami,Minami said.Kirara,Kirara said.Towa,Towa said.

**(Serious Trouble-Mario & Luigi:Partners In Time ost**

  
Suddenly,a blast of purple energy had hit Mario.Mario and the girls saw no other then.Roy!Wendy!What are you doing here!,Mario said.Huh?,Haruka said.I will tell you about it later,Mario said.Mario then faces the koopalings.Why are you here?,Mario said.To smash you!,Roy said.Yeah,you won’t stop us,plumber!,Wendy said.Haruka,Minami,Kirara,and Towa then transform.

**(Transformation Theme-Go! Princess Pretty Cure ost)**

All: Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!   
(Transformation scene happens)  
Cure Flora: Princess of the flourishing flowers! Cure Flora!   
Cure Mermaid: Princess of the crystal clear seas! Cure Mermaid!   
Cure Twinkle: Princess of the twinkling stars! Cure Twinkle!   
Cure Scarlet: Princess of scarlet flames! Cure Scarlet!   
Cure Flora: Strongly!   
Cure Mermaid: Gently!   
Cure Twinkle: Beautifully!   
Cure Scarlet: Go!   
All: Princess Pretty Cure! 

**(Tower Boss-New Super Mario Bros Wii ost)**

Mario was surprised but fought anyways.Roy first ground pounds at Mario.With Wendy then throwing bombs at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at Wendy.With Mario and firing a fireball at Roy.Roy retaliated by ramming at Mario.With Wendy then blasting rings at the cures.The cures retaliated by kicking at her.With Cure Scarlet then shooting Phoenix Flame at Roy.Roy retaliated by summoning a boulder and throwing it at the cures.They avoid it.Wendy then spits fireballs at Mario.Mario retaliated by jumping at her head.With the cures then punched at Wendy.Wendy retaliated by retreating into her shell and trying to hit the cures and Mario.They avoid it and Wendy get out of her shell.Roy then jumps many times,releasing shockwaves while Wendy is launching rings at our heroes.They retaliated by punching at the 2 Koopalings.The 2 Koopalings then retreated into their shells and tried to ram in our heroes.They avoid it.Roy then releases a big,purple energy ball and launches it at them.They were able to knock it at Roy and Wendy.Gah!,Both of the Koopalings said as they were knocked down.They then got up and created a portal and left.

**(None)**

Well that’s do-.Mario wasn’t even done saying it as another portal appeared and what appears to be a pumpkin with a suit with a monster with a picture book body.Night Pumpkin!,Cure Flora said.Huh?,Mario said.We will tell you about it later,Cure Mermaid said.Why are you here?,Cure Scarlet said.For revenge,thanks to Cuttan.We bring you here and your friends to different places.And since you're alone.Now I will kill you!,Night Pumpkin said.Lets-a-go!,Mario said.

**(Violated Dream-Go! Princess Precure ost)**

The Zetsuborg first attacks the cures.With Night Pumpkin then punching Mario.Mario retaliated by swinging his hammer at Night Pumpkin.With the cures punching the Zetsuborg.The Zetsuborg retaliated by jumping at them.With Night Pumpkin then grabbing Mario and throwing him at the cures.Mario retaliated by throwing fireballs at Night Pumpkin.With the cures then punching the Zetsuborg.The Zetsuborg retaliated by thrusting it’s paintbrush at the cures.With then jumping at Mario.Mario then runs up to him and jumps at him,while pointing his fist up to the air.Causing him to be knocked out.The Zetsuborg got up and then swings his paintbrush at Mario.With Night Pumpkin then punching at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at Night Pumpkin.With Mario then shooting fireballs at the Zetsuborg.The Zetsuborg then jumps at Mario.With then swinging its paintbrush at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at it.With Mario then hitting it with his hammer.Night Pumpkin then take away the day.For them to not see him.But Mario shoot fireballs at him.Causing him to accidentally to bring the day back.They were able to beat Night Pumpkin and the cures were able to purify the Zetsuborge.Night Pumpkin got away.

**(None)**

After that,Haruka decided to take Mario into her home.She convinced her parents to take him in for right now.After that,Mario and Haruka explained everything to each other in her bedroom.But after that…

  
The Next Day…

Mario,Mario…MARIO!,Haruka said.

First part **(I Will Become A Princess-Go! Princess Precure ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

Ahh!,Mario said.It's time for breakfast,Haruka said.Ok,I will get up,Mario said.Mario then does his normal morning routine.But then,right as he was done eating breakfast.He looked into a window and saw a few people falling.Mario asked Haruka to get over here.When they looked into the window.They saw 11 people,and 1 dinosaur for some reason falling.Mario recognize 2 of the people and the dinosaur.Luigi,Blue Toad,and Yoshi.


	3. World 2:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!

World 2:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!  
  


A Few Hours Ago…

  
Luigi was falling

  
First part **(None)**  
Second part **(Underneath the cherry blossom trees-Mahou Tsukai Precure ost)**

Luigi was about to die.He was falling at a massive height.Luigi yelled for help.Hoping that someone can hear him.Lucky for him,3 girls noticed him falling.So 2 of them got on their brooms and grabbed Luigi from there upper body.They then put him in the ground.Are you ok?,Girl 1 said.Yeah,Luigi said.What's your name?,Girl 2 said.Luigi,what's yours?,Luigi said.Mirai,Mirai said.Riko,Riko said.Kotoha,Kotoha said.

**(Serious Trouble-Mario & Luigi:Partners In Time ost)**

  
Suddenly,they were stunned and the ground was shaking.When they were not stunned anymore.They saw 3 turtles.It was no other then.Morton,Iggy,Lemmy!What are you doing here?,Luigi said.Huh?,Mirai said.Tell you another time,Luigi said.He then faces the 3 Koopalings.Why are you here?,Luigi said.To kill you,Iggy said.Yeah!,Morton said.Get ready!,Lemmy said.Oh, yeah.Lets-a-go!,Luigi said.The girls then transform.

 **(Transformation Theme-Mahou Tsukai Precure ost** )

All: Cure Up・RaPaPa!   
Mirai and Riko: Dia! (Ruby!/Sapphire!/Topaz!)   
Mirai and Riko: Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle!   
Kotoha: Emerald!   
Kotoha: Felice・Fun Fun・Flowerle!  
(Transformation scene happens)  
Cure Miracle: Our Miracle! Cure Miracle!   
Cure Magical: Our Magic! Cure Magical!   
Cure Felice: Spreading blessings to lives far and wide! Cure Felice!   
All: Maho Girls Pretty Cure!

**(Tower Boss-New Super Mario Bros Wii ost)**

Luigi was surprised but fought anyway.Morton first shoots pink energy blasts at Luigi.With Iggy then spinning around at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at Iggy.With Luigi jumping at Morton.Lemmy then summons balls at Luigi.With then throwing bombs at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at Lemmy.With Luigi bouncing on some of Lemmy's balls and landing on Lemmy.Morton then jumps at the ground,creating more shockwaves.They were able to avoid them.Iggy then shoots green fireballs at Luigi.Luigi retaliated by running at him.While childishly throwing punches at the front of him.With the cures then kicking at Morton.Morton retaliated by jumping at the cures.With Lemmy then summoning clones of himself and making them attack at Luigi.Luigi was able to attack the clones and punched Lemmy in the face.With the cures then kicking at Morton.Morton then kicks at the cures.With Iggy then spins around at Luigi.But Luigi avoids it and hits Iggy with his hammer.Morton,Iggy,and Lemmy then teamed up for one final attack.Iggy spins around our heroes.While Morton jumps around,creating shockwaves.With Lemmy throwing bombs and summoning balls to attack them all.The heroes were able to avoid all of that and it leaves them tired.They attack them while they're tired.They were knocked down.They then got up and created a portal and left them.

**(None)**

I think that’s i-.Luigi wasn’t even finished saying it as a portal appeared and a certain person appeared.Karasu Tengu!,Cure Miracle said.What are you doing here?,Cure Magical said.Hmm?,Luigi said.I will explain it later,ha,Cure Felice said to Luigi.Cure Felice said.Cure Felice then faces Karasu Tengu.Why are you here?,Cure Felice said.To end you!,Karasu said.With me,Karasu Tengu.I will kill you Pretty Cure and that friend of yours!But first…,Karasu said.Karasu snaps her fingers.A portal then comes out and a certain witch has come out of it.Is that!,Luigi said.What?,Cure Magical said.Its Kamek!She's Bowser's advisor.An enemy of ours,Luigi explained.Oh,The cures said.That right!,Kamek said.Time to give Karasu a special power!,Kamek said.Kamek then takes out a giant magical hammer and smashes it at Karasu.Karasu then turns into her powered-up form,with this time her nose protected with spiky armor,thanks to Kamek magic.Happy battling!,Kamek said.She then creates a portal and leaves.

**(The Yokubaru Appear-Mahou Tsukai Precure ost)**

Karasu first punches at the cures.With then smashing her hand at Luigi.Luigi retaliated by jumping her face and swinging his hammer at it.With Cure Felice then performing her Emerald Reincarnation attack at Karasu.Karasu retaliated by grabbing Cure Felice and throwing her at the cures.With then punching at Luigi.Luigi retaliated by throwing green fireballs at her.With the cures then jumping near her face and punching and kicking at it.Karasu retaliated by trying to grab Luigi and throwing him at the cures.But Luigi avoid it and charges up and launches an electric ball at her hand.This causes Karasu to be shocked.Karasu then grabs Cure Miracle and throws her at Luigi.With then punching at Cure Magical and Felice.Luigi retaliated by jumping at her,while also pointing his fist up.This causes Karasu to be knocked back.Karasu then got up and starts to ram into to our heroes.Karasu then grabs all of them and throws them into the ground,hard.Karasu was almost to kill them.But then,she got punched by 7 people and a head butt by a dinosaur for some reason.Karasu was knocked out into the ground.Luigi recognize one of the people and the dinosaur.Blue Toad and Yoshi.


	4. World 3:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode

World 3:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode

A Few Hours Ago…

  
Huh?,Blue Toad said.

  
**(The capricious eyes-KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode ost)**

Blue Toad and Yoshi just got down on the ground.Thanks to Yoshi getting Blue Toad on his back and fluttering down.6 girls saw them and hid from them in a bush.But Blue Toad saw them.Why are you hiding?,Blue Toad said.N-nothing!,Girl 1 said.You and your dinosaur…,Girl 2 admitted.Ah,come on.There's nothing to be afraid of me.Im Blue Toad and this is Yoshi.What's your name?,Blue Toad said.They were hesitant at first but then gave in and said their names.Ichika,Ichiki said.Himari,Himari said.Aoi,Aoi said.Yukari,Yukari said.Akira,Akira said.Ciel,Ciel said.

**(Serious Trouble-Mario & Luigi:Partners In Time ost)**

  
Suddenly,Blue Toad saw a cyan fireball coming at him and avoided it.They then saw 2 certain turtles.They were no other then.Ludwig,Larry!Why are you here!,Blue Toad said.Eh?,Ichiki said.They are 2 of 7 of Bowser's greatest leaders,Blue Toad said.That's right!I,Ludwig Von Koopa,the leader of the Koopalings,will finish you off with Larry!,Ludwig said.Your not a leader,Ludwig but that’s right!We will finish you off!,Larry said.Lets do this!,Blue Toad said.Blue Toad then gets on Yoshi.The girls then transform.

**(Transformation Theme-KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode ost)**

All: Cure La Mode・Decoration!   
Ichika: Shortcake!   
Ichika: With an energetic smile!   
All: Let's・La・Mix It All Up!  
(Transformation Scene happens)  
Cure Whip: Cure Whip! Is Ready To Serve!   
Cure Custard: Cure Custard! Is Ready To Serve!   
Cure Gelato: Cure Gelato! Is Ready To Serve!   
Cure Macaron: Cure Macaron! Is Ready To Serve!   
Cure Chocolat: Cure Chocolat! Is Ready To Serve!   
Cure Parfait: Cure Parfait! Is Ready To Serve!   
All: KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode!

**(Tower Boss-New Super Mario Bros Wii ost)**

Blue Toad and Yoshi was surprised but fought anyways.Ludwig first casts blue,homing fireballs at the cures.With Larry rolling bombs at the Blue Toad and Yoshi.The cures retaliated by punching at him.With Yoshi then eating the bombs and spitting them out at Larry.Ludwig retaliated by hiding in his shell and spinning at the cures.Ludwig then got out of its shell.Larry then cast cyan fireballs at Blue Toad and Yoshi.Blue Toad retaliated by jumping off on Yoshi and jumping on Larry.Blue Toad then gets back on Yoshi.  
Cure Custard then performs her Kirakira♪Kiraru attack to trap Ludwig and Larry and keep them in their place.Larry and Ludwig then spits fireballs at them.With then breaking free of the sticky,rope-like structure.The cures then punch at the 2 koopalings.With Yoshi then eating one the fireballs and spitting it at Larry.Larry takes out his racket hits the fireball back at Yoshi.Ludwig then flutter jumps near the cures and cast blue fireballs that spits into 4 at them.The cures retaliated by jumping near Ludwig and punching him in the face.With Blue Toad then jumping out of Yoshi and jumping at Larry.Larry and Ludwig then team up for one final attack.That's it!,Larry said.Time to kill you!,Ludwig said.Ludwig and Larry then creates a big magical ball and launches up to the air to drop at the heroes.They then cast their respective blue,homing fireballs and cyan fireballs at them.They were able to avoid the fireballs and able to punch the magical ball back at Larry and Ludwig.No!,Both Koopalings said as they were hit by the ball.They were knocked down.They then get up,created a portal and left.

**(None)**

I think that’s it,Blue Toad said.Its al-.Blue Toad wasn’t even finished that sentence as a portal appears.A another certain turtle appears as well as a certain crow-like alien appears.Bowser Jr!,Blue Toad said.Yango!,Cure Whip said.What are you doing here?,Both Blue Toad and Cure Whip said at the same time.Easy,kill you!,Bowser Jr said.Yes,we will kill you!Time to end this once and for all!,Yango said.But first…,Both Bowser Jr and Yango said.Bowser Jr then snaps his fingers.A portal appears and Kamek comes in.Guess who?,Kamek said.Kamek!,Blue Toad said.Time to give them a surprise!,Kamek said.Kamek then drops magic dust around Yango and Bowser Jr.Yango was given a powerful cop bike that the Darkness Police use,with spikes on the front and Bull's-Eye Bill Blasters on the sides of the car and rocket engines on the back to speed up the bike.While Bowser Jr Clown Copter being a little bigger and having more strength,without changing into another form.Hey!That's it?Give me more power,Kamek!,Bowser Jr said.Sorry,get used to what you got!,Kamek said.Kamek then makes a portal and leaves.

**(The Exciting Clash-KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode ost)**

Yango first shoots Bull’s-Eyes Bills at the cures.With Bowser Jr then punching at Blue Toad and Yoshi with his Clown Copter.The cures retaliated by punching at Yango.With Yoshi jumping at Bowser Jr.Bowser Jr retaliated by throwing Koopa shells and Bomb-Ombs at Blue Toad and Yoshi.With Yango and ramming his bike at the cures.The cure retaliated by punching at the cop bike.With Yoshi eating one of them,spitting it out as an egg,and throwing it at Bowser Jr.Bowser Jr retaliated by spinning at Blue Toad and Yoshi.With Yango then flying on his cop bike and shooting Bull’s-Eyes Bills at the cures.Cure Whip retaliated by performing her Whip Decoration at the 2 of them.With Blue Toad getting off on Yoshi and jumping on Yango and Bowser Jrs head.Blue Toad then rides on Yoshi.Bowser Jr retaliated by flying on top of our heroes,getting off on his Clown Copter,taking out his hammer and hitting on every single cure and Blue Toad and Yoshi's head.The Clown Copter then drives near Bowser Jr and grabs him.Yango then turns backwards on his bike and turn on the rocket engine on the back,causing it to burn Cure Whip,Blue Toad and Yoshi's face.Yoshi retaliated by jumping at Yangos head.With Cure Whip then jumping up and punching Bowser Jr's face.Bowser Jrs Clown Copter then opens its mouth,showing a cannon.It then shoots cannonballs at the cures.With Yango then dashing at Blue Toad.Yoshi then destroys Yangos bike by eating on of the cannonballs that Bowser's Jr Clown Copter shot out,poops out a egg,and throwing it at Yangos cop bike.Yango got out of the bike just in time and escapes through a leftover dark star that Nightmare left during the Nightmare Incident.They used to use items that someone not apart of there group used.But during the Nightmare Incident,they were able to grab the dark stars and use them for transportation.Anyways,after Yango left,Bowser Jr then snaps his finger twice.A portal appears and Kamek then comes out again.Kamek then teleports our heroes into another universe,using her wand.

**(None)**

Once they were there,they saw a monster attacking 4 people.They punch the monster.But when they did.Blue Toad and Yoshi saw and recognize one of them.Luigi.


	5. Greetings & Beatings

Greetings and Beatings

Luigi! Blue Toad,Yoshi!

Where were you?,Both Blue Toad and Luigi said.

  
First part **(Suspicious magic users-Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure ost)**  
Second part **(Serious Trouble-Mario & Luigi:Partners In Time ost)**

Blue Toad and Luigi explain what happens to each other.But when they're done,Karasu has got up from the ground and a portal appears and Bowser Jr got out of it.Do you really think that I wouldn’t follow you?,Bowser Jr said.Knock it off Bowser Jr,Blue Toad said.Well,isn’t this interesting.2 team,team-up to destroy us,Karasu said.Well,I think it’s time to pull out my special surprise,Bowser Jr said.Bowser Hr then presses a button on his Clown Copter.The Clown Copter then changes into a Fire Clown Copter.A portal then appears and the Megahammer mech appears,but the top half of the robot cockpit is gone.He then flys on top of it puts the copter on the top of the cockpit.Then a small semi circle then blocks the Clown Copter.With red eyes and a mouth in a small circle shape for the fireballs to shoot out.Get ready,for the Megahammer heroes!,Bowser Jr said.Lets do it!,Blue Toad said.Okey dokey,Luigi said.

Mix **(Bowser Jr-Super Mario Galaxy ost) & (Karasu Tengu - PreCure Dream Stars! ost)**

The Megahammer first shoots Bullet Bills at the cures.With Karasu then grabbing Luigi and throwing him at Blue Toad and Yoshi.The cures retaliated by punching at the Megahammer head.But it doesn’t work.While Luigi then jumps near Karasu head and tries to attack her nose.But the spiky armor on the nose cause Luigi fist to then hurt.Karasu then punches Luigi at Blue Toad and Yoshi again.With the Megahammer then slamming its hammer to the ground,repeatedly.Creating shockwaves at the cures.The cures avoided the shockwaves and punches at one of the blue orbs to see if it affects the robot.It did and some of the metal on the top half of the cockpit broke.With Luigi running up to Karasu and jumping at her chin.With the fist pointing up.Karasu was knocked back.Karasu retaliated by dashing at Luigi,Blue Toad,and Yoshi.With the Megahammer then shooting a big Banzai Bill at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at the other blue orb at the front,causing more of the metal on the top half of the cockpit is broken.With Blue Toad then jumping out of Yoshi,on top of Karasus head,and ground pounding it,many times.Blue Toad then goes back to Yoshi.The armor protecting Karasus nose was gone.Contrary to popular belief,it wasn’t Blue Toad ground pounding many times to get the armor gone.Turns out,when Kamek put the spell in Karasu.It was actually temporary and the magic just wore off.It was mysterious why it happened but who cares?Anyways,the cures then hit the blue orb in the back.Causing the rest of the metal on the top half of the cockpit broke.Bowser Jr then becomes mad and starts shooting fire,Bullet Bills,and Banzai Bills at everyone.With Karasu then punching everyone.The cures were able to attack Karasu by punching her nose,causing her to go back to normal.While Luigi and Yoshi then jumps on the Megahammers head,causing the Megahammer to explode.Bowser Jr escapes with his Clown Copter.Karasu then takes out her dark star,presses it,and leaves.

**(None)**

Grrrrrr,Bowser Jr snarled.I think I know what to do with you!,Bowser Jr said.Bowser Jr then snaps her fingers 2 times and a portal appears and out comes Kamek.Kamek then sends our heroes into another universe.Kamek and Bowser Jr then leaves though the portal Kamek made.Meanwhile,our heroes were falling out of the sky into another universe.While they were falling,Blue Toad,Luigi,and Yoshi saw Mario looking at them in the window.With a girl.


	6. The Big Battle (Part 1)

The Big Battle **(Part 1)**

  
Now 

  
Mama mia!

**(Serious Trouble-Mario & Luigi:Partners In Time ost)**

Mario just got here,at the top of this building to save the 11 people and a dinosaur falling.With Cure Flora,Mermaid,Twinkle,and Scarlet.(They already transform.)When they saw 2 certain turtles.It was no other then.Boom Boom,Pom Pom!What are you doing here?,Mario said.To smash you!,Boom Boom said.You may have survive the last 2 battles.But this time we will win!,Pom Pom said.Lets-a-go!,Mario said.

Mix **(Boom Boom-Super Mario 3D Land ost) & (Pom Pom-Super Mario 3D Land ost)**

Boom Boom first flails his arms at Mario.With Pom Pom throwing her Boomerang at the cures.Mario retaliated by jumping at Boom Booms head.With Cure Flora then performing her Rose Tourbillon attack at Pom Pom.Boom Boom retaliated by spinning at Mario.With Pom Pom hiding in her shell and homing in on the cures.Pom Pom then got out of her shell.The cures retaliated by punching at Pom Pom.With Mario then throwing fireballs at Boom Boom.Boom Boom retaliated by jumping at Mario.With Pom Pom then throwing boomerangs at the cures.The cures retaliated by kicking at her face.With Mario then jumping at Boom Boom.Boom Boom retaliated by retreating into his shell and moving at Mario.With Pom Pom then retreating into her shell and homing in into the cures.Boom Boom and Pom Pom then got out of their shells.Mario retaliated by swinging his hammer at Boom Boom.With the cures punching Pom Pom.Pom Pom then decides to take out her shurikens and throw them at the cures instead of throwing her boomerang.With Boom Boom then changing his arms into wings and swooping in at Mario.Mario retaliated by jumping at him,while pointing his fist up.Causing Boom Boom to get knocked down.With the cures punching Pom Pom.Pom Pom then creates clones of herself and throws shurikens at the cures to try and fool them.The cures luckily figure out the real one and attack Pom Pom.Boom Boom then creates clones of his shell to attack Mario.While he was swooping in at Mario.Mario was able to avoid the shells and swings his hammer at Boom Boom.

**(Fear That Cannot Be Seen-Go Princess Precure ost)**

Boom Boom then realize that in this rate the others will come down and destroy the both of them.So Boom Boom then snaps his fingers and a portal comes out.4 Koopa Paratroopas appears and tie up the people and dinosaur falling.With 2 Heavy Troopas and 50 more Koopa Paratroopas as backup.Mario notice this and takes out a P-Wing to use just in case and uses it,becoming Raccoon Mario with the P-Wings power.Mario then flies upwards to save Luigi,Blue Toad,Yoshi,and the rest of the people from the Paratroopas.The 50 Paratroopas notice and tries to attack Mario.Mario was able to attack all of them with his tail.Then the 2 Heavy Troopas noticed and launches themselves towards them.Mario was able to attack the 2 Heavy Troopas with his tail.Then the 4 Paratroopas noticed and moves faster upwards to escape from Mario.Mario was able to fly upwards,under the net and punched the 4 Paratroopas out one by one.Mario then grabs the net and land them softly on the ground.The people and the dinosaur got out of the net.

**(None)**

Mario!,Both Blue Toad and Luigi said.Luigi,Blue Toad,Yoshi!,Mario said.No time for talking let’s fight the 2 koopas!,Mario said.Ok,Luigi said.Lets do this!,Blue Toad said.Grrr,Boom Boom said.Boom Boom was doomed.They can’t take all of them all by there selves.So Boom Boom then snaps his fingers 2 times.Another portal appears and one of Bowsers other best Magikoopa appears as well as a certain mouse,a 3 headed snake,and a piranha plant appears.It was no other then.Kammy Koopa,Mouser,Triclyde,Petey Piranha,Mario said.What are you here,Luigi said.To join in to your battle!,Mouser said.It's time to end this!,Triclyde said.But first…I think it’s time to bring out one more to join us.Or should I say…,Pom Pom said.

  
Zetsuborg.


	7. The Big Battle (Part 2)

The Big Battle **(Part 2)**

  
**(Zetsuborg Arrival-Go Princess Precure ost)**

Cure Flora,Mermaid,Twinkle,and Scarlet realize that name.Pom Pom then summons a knight monster.(The red one)Get them,Zetsuborg!,Pom Pom said.Mario,we will deal with this,Cure Flora said.Go fight the others!,Cure Scarlet said.Mario nodded.The Go Princess Cures then leave to battle the knight.Get ready for your demise!,Kammy Koopa said.Time to battle!,Boom Boom said.Lets-a-go!,Mario said.Okey dokey,Luigi said.Lets do this!,Blue Toad said.

**(Never Let Up!-Mario & Luigi:Dream Team ost)**

The villains first split part.With Boom Boom and Pom Pom attacking Mario,Luigi,Blue Toad,and Yoshi and the rest attacking the cures.Mouser first throws bombs at the cures.With Boom Boom then spinning around at Mario and Luigi.Mario and Luigi retaliated by doing the Super Knockback Bros attack at Boom Boom.With the cures attacking Mouser.Triclyde then shoots fireballs at the cures.With Pom Pom then hiding in her shell and homing in on Blue Toad and Yoshi.Yoshi retaliated by jumping and ground pounding Pom Poms head.While Cure Chocolat performs her Chocolat Aromase attack at Triclyde.Kammy Koopa then summons and throws a block at Cure Chocolat.With then firing magic blasts the the rest of the cures.Boom Boom then spins around at Mario and Luigi,leaving a trail of fire.Mario and Luigi retaliated by throwing fireballs at them.With the cures punching at Kammy Koopa.Triclyde and Mouser then team up,with Triclyde shooting fire and Mouser throwing bombs at the cures.With Pom Pom then creating clones of herself and throwing shurikens at Mario,Luigi,Blue Toad,and Yoshi.Pom Pom then destroys her clones.Blue Toad retaliated by jumping off on Yoshi and jumping on Pom Pom.With the cures then punching Triclyde and Mouser.Petey Piranha then creates Tweesters at the cures.The cures were able to attack the Tweesters and attack Petey Piranha.Petey Piranha then flies up with it’s leaves and spits brown goop at the cures.With Boom Boom and Pom Pom then hiding in there shells and doing their respective attacks at the Mario Bros and Blue Toad and Yoshi.The Mario Bros were able to knock down Boom Boom and Pom Pom by punching at them.With the cures knocking out the rest.Kammy Koopa then creates a portal and all of them escape.At the same time,the Go! Princess Precure had destroyed the Zetsuborg and go back to the others.

**(None)**

  
So…what now?,Cure Flora said.

We try to find out where they are,Mario said.But how will we find them?,Luigi said.I can help you,a voice said.Mario,Luigi,Blue Toad,and Yoshi know who it is.They looked around and then saw a princess floating in the sky.It was no other then.Rosalina!,Mario said.


	8. The Great Army

The Great Army

**(Rosalina In The Observatory 3-Super Mario Galaxy ost)**

Hello Mario,Rosalina said.Why are you here?,Mario said.I have watched your journey and everything that happened.I came here to tell you this.Bowser has joined up with a group,called the Revenge Of There End and he’s planning to kill you.That is why I came to bring you,this,Rosalina said.Rosalina then teleports the rest of the cures(FW Precure to Healin’ Good♥Precure(Now including Cure Earth))as well as Geno,Mallow,Donkey Kong,Diddy Kong,Toadette,Captain Toad,Yellow Toad,Jinx,and Jagger.Many minions are guarding the castle of Bowser.You will need and army to get past them.I found some girls which are the Pretty Cures of their universe and found some in our universe to help you,Rosalina said.But where will we find them?,Cure Flora said.Here,I can make a portal to get there faster,Rosalina said.They then all go in.

**(Castle Theme-New Super Mario Bros ost)**

But what they didn’t know.A Koopa Paratroopa was watching them the whole time.Koopa Paratroopa then pressed a star that one of the members of ROTE had given him,and left.The portal was leading at the ROTE place.In which,a castle was created at the top for it.(Think the castle as the Bowser castle from New Super Mario Wii.)Due to Bowser persisting that it needs to be built and threatening to leave to the members of ROTE to force them to allow him to build the castle.The Koopa Paratroopa then goes into the base and goes to where the members of ROTE and Bowser were at.So,did they win?,Bowser said.No,Mario and the cures are coming.What shall we do?,Koopa Paratroopa said.Hmm…make sure that almost all of my minions were all outside and tell the ones that I ordered to stay to get ready for Mario.I will prepare for Mario,Bowser said.Ok,Koopa Paratroopa said.The Koopa Paratroopa then leaves.Ok,I will go now,Bowser said.Bowser then goes out of them room and goes into his place where the heroes will be fighting on,a dark,open arena with the Bowser logo on the middle of it.Get ready Mario!It's time to end this once and for all!,Bowser said.


	9. The Big War

The Big War

**(Attack Of The Airships-Super Mario Galaxy ost)**

Mama Mia!,Mario said.They just got here and they saw Bowser's minions,armed to the teeth.There were Goombas,Koopa Troopas,Koopa Paratroopas,Boos,Dry Bones,Shy Guys,Goomba Towers,Goombrats,Morty Moles,Mini Goombas,Paragoombas,Sleepy Boos,Bomb Boos,Balloon Boos,Big Boos,Boohemoths,Galoombas,Big Goombas,Hammer Bros,Ice Bros,Boomerang Bros,Fire Bros,Chargin' Chuck,Buzzy Beetles,Bony Beetles,Spinys,Spike Koopas,Mechakoopas,Blasta Mechakoopas,Micro Mecha-Bowsers,Mega Mechakoopas,Big Spinys,Big Dry Bones,Big Koopa Troopas.Lakitus,Spike Tops,Spiky Parabuzzy,Magikoopas,Toadys,Fly Guys,Koopatrols,Shellcreepers,Super Koopas,Dull Bones,Zappa Mechakoopas,Buster Beetles,Heavy Para-Beetles,Terrapins,Amazing Flyin' Hammer Brothers,Sledge Bros,Sumo Bros,Boom Guys,Boo Guys,Shy Guy Towers,Snifits,Spike Snifits,Whistle Snifits,Spy Guys,Spike Guys,Tweeters,Monty Moles,Mega Moles,Rocky Wrench’s,Scuttlebugs,Spikes,Clubbas,Stone Spines,Snow Spikes,Bully’s,Big Bully’s,Boo Buddies(Circle and Snake form),Stretch’s,Tail Boos,Tail Goombas,Terekuribōs,Broozers,Peepas,Eeries,  
Crowber,Fuzzy's,Bob-Ombs,Chuckyas,Giant Bob-Ombs,Bulky Bob-ombs,Biddybuds,Para-Biddybud,Ninjis,Bone Goombas,Cat Goombas,Spikeys,Prickly Goombas,Spiked Goombas,Sniper Bills,Medi Guys,Shield Guys,Pyro Guys,Pokeys,Poison Pokeys,Skellokeys,Rexes,Stingbys,Burrbos,Mini Wanwans,Silver Chomps,Flame Chomps,Keronpa Balls,Pokios,  
Sherms,Stairface Ogres,Yoofoes,Ty-foos,Shoe Goombas,Parabones,Vomers,Pionpis,  
Wigglers,Terra Cottas,Unchained Chomps,Tub-O-Troopas,Tropical Wigglers,Big Wigglers,Fuzzlers,Tail Thwomps,Thwimps,Whomps,Pattans,Ant Trooper,and Horned Ant Troopers.With Airships and Shy Guy Airtubs in the sky.The base has defenses too.Which are,cannons,Bullet Bill Blasters,Bull’s-Eye Bills Blasters,Kanzai Bills Blasters,King Bills Blasters,Piranha Plants,Fire Piranha Plants,Moonsnakes,Huge Fire Bars,Chain Chomps,Ice Piranha Plants,Poison Piranha Plants,Fire Bars,Spike Bars,Nipper Plants,Munchers,Inky Piranha Plants,and a Thwomp,Walleye,and Wallop blocking the entrance.The members of ROTE is also there,with Boom Boom,Mouser,Bowser Jr,Triclyde,Kammy Koopa,Petey Piranha,and Pom Pom with them as well.The heroes weren’t scared…some of them.But overall,most of them weren’t scared.They were prepared.Are we ready?,Mario said.Yeah!,They all said.Lets-a-go!,Mario said.

First part Mix **(Intro-Futari wa Precure ost) & (Honeylune Ridge:Caves-Super Mario Odyssey ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

They all ran to the battlefield.The cures were able to battle the minions of Bowser.As well as Mario and his friends.But Mario and his friends were struggling with the members of ROTE.But soon,they were able to attack them.After an hour,Mario goes to Cure Black and said to her,Cure Black,call to the leader cures and my brother to get to the entrance of Bowsers base.Ok,Cure Black replied.Cure Black then goes to get the leader cures and Luigi.While Mario goes to the front of the base.Mario destroys the Thwomp,Walleye,and Wallops while he was there.Also destroying Bullet Bills,Bull’s-Eye Bills,Kanzai Bills,King Bill,Chain Chomps,and Piranha Plants while he’s there.Soon,Cure Black got here with the other leader cures and Luigi.They then went in the base.They then ride on a spine coaster to get into Bowser's castle that is built on the top of the base.Once they are there,they then get off on the spine coaster and continue to find Bowser to battle him.

But before they battle Bowser…

  
Members of the Koopa Troop got in there way.


	10. Members Of Bowser

Members Of Bowser 

**(Castle Theme-New Super Mario Bros ost)**

They were walking through the castle.Until,7 certain turtles appeared.

**(Serious Trouble-Mario & Luigi:Partners In Time ost)**

The Koopalings!,Mario said.Mario,this ends here!,Roy said.Even after all you have been though,Wendy said.You still manage to get through here,Iggy said.Playtimes over Mario!,Lemmy said.Yeah!We will smash you!,Morton said.With new tricks up our shells,Ludwig said.We will destroy you!,Larry said.Lets-a-go!,Mario said.Okey dokey,Luigi said.

**(Never Let Up!-Mario & Luigi:Dream Team ost)**

Roy and Wendy first attack’s them.Roy first takes out his Bill Blaster and shoots Bullet Bills at Mario and Luigi.While Wendy creates 3 clones of herself and cast rings at the cures.The cures were able to know the real Wendy and punch her.Causing the clones to be gone.With Mario then taking out a shell and Mario and Luigi take turns hitting it at Roy until they stopped.Roy then digs in underneath himself and digs out behind Mario and jumps out and then tries to ram him.Unfortunately for Roy,Mario notice him and avoided him when he tries to ram him.With Wendy then throwing bombs at the cures.Cure Blossom then performs her Blossom Shower at Wendy.With Mario then swinging his hammer at Roy.Roy retaliated by hiding in his shell and moves at Mario and Luigi.With Wendy then creating 5 clones of herself and all of them creates a fireball with her and launched it at the cures.The cures were able to punch the fireballs back at all of the Wendy’s,causing all but the real one to be gone.The cures then punched at Wendy.With Luigi then jumping at Roy.With both of the Koopalings being knocked out.Morton,Iggy,and Lemmy then attacks our heroes.Iggy first whistles.Causing a big Chain Chomp to appear beside him,with a carriage behind it.Iggy gets on the carriage.The Chain Chomp then rams at Luigi.With Lemmy then putting on a helicopter pack that Iggy made for him and starts flying near the cures.He then cast balls above them.The cures retaliated by jumping near him and punching his face.With Luigi then taking out and Jump Helmet and putting it on his head and Mario then jumping on it while Luigi is moves towards the Chain Chomp and then Mario then ground pounds on the Chain Chomp.Iggy gets off on the carriage and casts green fireballs at the Mario Bros.He then gets on the carriage again.Morton then takes out his hammer and slams it to the ground,causing a Pokey to appear.Morton then hits the parts of the Pokey at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at Morton’s face.With Mario then jumping at Iggy.Iggy then summons lighting at Mario.With Lemmy then creates sharp,paper airplanes at the cures.Cure Lovely then performing her Lovely Punch attack at Lemmy.With Luigi and Mario then throwing fireballs at the Chain Chomp and Iggy.Iggy,Morton,and Lemmy then team up for one final attack.Iggy was gonna get off the carriage and get on Chain Chomp.and prepare at ram at our heroes.With Morton creating shockwaves and Lemmy throwing sharp,paper,airplanes at them.Luckily for our heroes,they were able to avoid all of that and able to attack all of them.The Chain Chomp ran away while Iggy,Lemmy,and Morton was knocked out.Finally,Larry and Ludwig then attack our heroes.Ludwig first teleports behind Mario and shoots lighting at him.With Larry then whistling and his mass-produced Clown Copter appears.He then gets on it and rams it at the cures.Cure Yell the performing her Heart For You! at Larry.With Mario jumping on Ludwig.Ludwig retaliated by shooting lighting at Luigi.After that,Ludwig activates his Battle Card and it increases his and Larry’s speed.Larry then jumps out of his Clown Copter and rams at Cure Yell and Cure Black.He then goes into his Clown Copter.The cures retaliated by punching at Larry.With Luigi then taking out a shell and Mario and Luigi take turns kicking it at Ludwig.Ludwig retaliated by creating 2 clones of himself and firing lighting at the Mario Bros.They were able to figure out who is the real one and attack him,causing the 2 clones to be gone.With Larrys Clown Copter then opening its mouth and shooting big cannonballs at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at Larry.With Mario then swinging his hammer at Ludwig.Ludwig and Larry then team up for one final attack.Ludwig creates clones of himself and they were creating a giant magical ball to launch at our heroes.While Larry’s Clown Copter is shooting cannonballs at our heroes too.They were able to avoid the cannonballs and knock the ball at Larry and Ludwig.Causing them to be knocked out.

**(Castle Theme-New Super Mario Bros ost)**

They then continue walking.Until a certain Magikoopa appears.

**(Serious Trouble-Mario & Luigi:Partners In Time ost)**

Kamek!,Mario said.Mario,I Kamek.Will end this once and for all!,Kamek said.Lets-a-go!,Mario said.Okey dokey,Luigi said.

**(Never Let Up!-Mario & Luigi:Dream Team ost)**

Kamek first shoot magic blasts at the cures.With then raming at Mario.Mario retaliated by swinging his hammer at Kamek.With the cures punching her.Kamek retaliated by summoning many Goombas and Spinys and making them attack at our heroes.The heroes were able to attack them.Kamek then creates 5 clones of herself and rams at our heroes.Mario was able to jump at the real one and the other clones disappeared after Mario jumps at the real one.The cures then punch at Kamek.Kamek retaliated by creating a clone of herself and she and the clone create a magic beam and runs at our heroes.Luckily for our heroes,they were able to avoid it and Mario jumps at Kamek.The clone of Kamek is then gone.Kamek then summon many Dry Bones and made them attack our heroes.The heroes are able to knock out the Dry Bones and attack Kamek.With Mario and Luigi then throwing fireballs at Kamek.Kamek retaliated by casting magic blasts at Mario and Luigi.With then ramming at the cures.The cures then punch her.With Mario then knocking her down by swinging his hammer at her,causing her to be knocked down.She then gets back on his hammer and rides away.

**(Castle Theme-New Super Mario Bros ost)**

They then continued walking.But then they saw a certain trio of Bowsers elite troops.

**(Serious Trouble-Mario & Luigi:Partners In Time ost)**

The Elite Trio!,Mario said.Mario!,Sergeant Guy said.We will finish you and after that we’re gonna get a promotion!,Corporal Paraplonk said.The heroes facepalm after he said that but then regain their stance.Hey!,Corporal Paraplonk said.Wait what?I thought our career paths are already solid?,Private Goomp said.Have you forgotten what we said before?,Sergeant Guy said.Private Goomp then remembered what they said before and said,Oh.Anyways,let’s go!,Private Goomp said.Lets-a-go!,Mario said.Okey dokey,Luigi said.

**(Never Let Up!-Mario & Luigi:Dream Team ost)**

Sergeant Guy first summons Sub-Goombas,Koopa Paratroopas,and a Banzai Bill Blaster.The Sub-Goombas then go around Private Goomp.Corporal Paraplonk first uses his Shell Shot attack at Mario.With Private Goomp then sending his Sub-Goombas at the cures.The cures were able to defend themselves.More Sub-Goombas then come to Private Goomp.Mario retaliated by jumping at Private Goomp.With the cures jumping near Corporal Paraplonk face and punching it.Corporal Paraplonk retaliated by sending 2 Koopa Paratroopas.The 2 Koopa Paratroopas then retreated into their shells and spins around each other.They then ram at Mario and Luigi.With Sergeant Guy then turning the Sun-Goombas into copies of himself and making them and himself attack the cures.The cures were able to attack the real one and the clones disappeared.With Mario and Luigi then throwing fireballs at Corporal Paraplonk.Private Goomp then order the Sub-Goombas to be in a rectangular formation and ram them at Luigi.With the Banzai Bill Blaster then shooting a Banzai Bill at the cures.The cures were able to defect the attack back at the Trio and they got hit.Mario then takes out many bombs and throws them to Luigi.He carries them and throws them to Mario and he hits them with his hammer and sends them at Private Goomp.With Cure Star performing her Star Punch at Sergeant Guy.Sergeant Guy retaliated by summoning a bomb.They then ran after our heroes who began to run.Private Goomp was sending his Sub-Goombas to attack the cures while Corporal Paraplonk was using his Shell Shot attack at Mario and Luigi.Unfortunately for the trio,the bomb exploded and it caused them to be knocked back.When the heroes return to the place at were at before.Private Goomp was waking up Corporal Paraplonk by jumping on him.He then wakes up Sergeant Guy by jumping on him.Private Goomp then saw our heroes.Like that?Its called teamwork and unless you knock out all of us at on-.Private Goomp didn’t finish his sentence as Sergeant Guy then hit him from behind.He then goes back.Sorry,I think I might had said too much,Private Goomp said.But the heroes pretty much know that they need to knock out all of them at once.So the cures and the Mario Bros attack all of them at once.The trio was then all knocked out and Sergeant Guys magic disappeared.

**(Castle Theme-New Super Mario Bros ost)**

They then continued walking until they saw a certain Hammer Bro.

**(Serious Trouble-Mario & Luigi:Partners In Time ost)**

Army Hammer Bro!,Mario said.Mario,I will kill you!,Army Hammer Bro said.Grrr,Army Hammer Bro snared.Lets-a-go!,Mario said.Okey dokey,Luigi said.

**(Never Let Up!-Mario & Luigi:Dream Team ost) **

Army Hammer Bro first throws hammers at Mario and Luigi.With then swinging his hammer at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at him.With Mario and Luigi then throwing fire at the Army Hammer Bro.Army Hammer Bro retaliated by sending out many Hammer Bros at our heroes.They were able to defeat all of them.Army Hammer Bro shell then suddenly grow spikes and he then retreated into his shell and rams it at Mario and then going back at Luigi.The spikes from his shell then disappeared.Luigi retaliated by taking out a Slingsniper and put it behind him and Luigi climbs inside it.Mario then pulls the Slingsniper at Army Hammer Bro.With the cures punching Army Hammer Bro.Army Hammer Bro retaliated by throwing hammers at the Mario Bros.With then sending out Hammer Bros at the cures.The cures were able to defeat the Hammer Bros and attack Army Hammer Bro.Mario then swings his hammer at him.Army Hammer Bro retaliated by swinging his hammer at Mario.With then throwing hammers at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching and kicking at Army Hammer Bro.With Luigi then throwing fireballs at him.Army Hammer Bro then tries to jump at Mario.But Mario avoided it and swings his hammer at him.This causes Army Hammer Bro to be defeated.

**(Castle Theme-New Super Mario Bros ost)**

They then continued walking.Suddenly they heard a sound and then saw a weird,green guy that looks like he’s a thief and a pink dinosaur sneaking around the place.Popple?Birdo?,Mario said.

**(Serious Trouble-Mario & Luigi:Partners In Time ost)**

Hey!Not you 2 palookas again!And you got some more palookas,Popple said.Hey!,Cure Happy said.Oh why must they be here.We having a moment.A lovely moment!,Birdo said.Now is not the time,see?We're just stealing some items in this place and being more richer than anyone else and you can’t stop me.You ugly mugs!,Popple said.How did you get here?,Mario said.I saw a weird portal,see?It suck me up and then it had taken me into this place,see.Thats when my old rookie appeared right next to me,see.I decided to make her be my rookie again and we steal stuff from this place.Right rookie?,Popple explained.That's right darling and we will stop you,Birdo said.So bring it on you palookas!,Popple said.Lets-a-go!,Mario said.Okey dokey,Luigi said.

**(Popple Battle-Mario & Luigi:Superstar Saga & Bowsers Minions ost)**

Popple first takes out his bag and throws Ultra Hammers,Coins,Poison Mushrooms,and Designbombs at Mario and Luigi.With Birdo shooting eggs and fireballs at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at Birdo.With Mario and Luigi then throwing fireballs at Popple.Popple retaliated by taking out one of the Ultra Hammers and starts swinging it at Mario and Luigi.With Birdo then shoots out Eggberts.Which explodes at the cures.The cures retaliated by kicking at her.With Mario then swinging his hammer at Popple.Popple then rams at Mario.With Birdo trying to suck Cure Whip up and shoots her at the cures.Cure Whip was able to ran from her.Cure Whip then punches Birdo in the face.With Luigi then charging up and shooting a electricity ball at Popple.Popple then throws out 2 soccer balls,1 Brick Block,and a coin.Popple kicks the soccer balls at Mario and Luigi.He hit his toe at the Brick Block in which he recovered fastly and kick the coin at Mario.With then kicking the other coin at Luigi.Birdo then shoots flaming eggs at the sky.That lands on the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at her.With Luigi then jumping on Popple.Popple then throws Coins,Poison Mushrooms,Ultra Hammers,and Designbombs at the Mario Bros.With Birdo then charging up and shooting a big egg at the cures.Cure Lovely retaliated by performing her Pretty Cure Kick at Birdo.With Mario then taking out a shell and Mario and Luigi take turns kicking it at Popple.Grrrr,Popple snared.Hey rookie!,Popple said.What is it darling?,Birdo said.Why not we perform our own attacks together?To beat these ugly mugs,Popple said.As you wish,darling!,Birdo said.Birdo then shoots eggs at Popple.In which he takes out one of the Ultra Hammers and hits the eggs at our heroes.Popple then tries to steal one of Luigi's items.But Luigi was able to keep him away from stealing any of his stuff.Luigi then swings his hammer at him.With the cures then punch at Birdo.Popple then throws 3 Bomb-Oms at Birdo.In which she sucks them up and Popple.Birdo then spits out 4 eggs and they roll at Mario and Luigi.Mario was able to attack the one with Popple and Popple break the other eggs.Birdo then shoots eggs at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at her.With Mario and Luigi the throwing fireballs at Popple.Popple retaliated by raming at Luigi.With Birdo shooting fireballs and eggs at the cures.The cures were able to defeat Birdo by punching her and Mario and Luigi was able to defeat Popple by throwing fireballs at him.Gah!The Shadow Thief has been defeated again…,Popple said.Birdo then picks up Popple and runs away with then saying.We will be back soon!,Birdo said.

**(Castle Theme-New Super Mario Bros ost)**

They then saw a door which leads to Bowser.They ran to the door.But then a hatch opens below them and they fell.They drop into a pool of water.After they explore a little bit.A certain fish then appears.

**(Serious Trouble-Mario & Luigi:Partners In Time ost)**

Cheepskipper!,Mario said.Mario,like Bowser's trap?He made this so I can destroy you.Get ready Mario!,Cheepskipper said.Lets-a-go!,Mario said.Okey dokey,Luigi said.

**(Never Let Up!-Mario & Luigi:Dream Team ost)**

Cheepskipper first rams at Mario.With then sending Cheep Cheeps at the cures.The cures were able to attack the Cheep Cheeps and punch Cheepskipper.With Mario and Luigi then throwing fireballs at Cheepskipper.Cheepskipper retaliated by calling 2 Poison Bloopers and making them squirt ink at the Mario Bros.But Mario and Luigi was able to avoid the ink.With Cheepskipper then sending in Cheep Cheeps that surround him to protect him.He then rams at the cures.The cures then punch the Cheep Cheeps that protected him.With Mario then swinging his hammer at Cheepskipper.Cheepskipper then sends out Cheep Cheeps at the Mario Bros.The Mario Bros were able to attack the Cheep Cheeps.Cheepskipper then rams at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at him.With Luigi swinging his hammer at him.Cheepskipper then calls a Mega Unagi to chase our heroes.Unfortunately for Cheepskipper,the heroes are able to get away from the Mega Unagi and avoid the Jelectros just enough that the Mega Unagi gets tired.The heroes then return to there place before.Cheepskipper then creates a whirlpool to suck the cures in.They were able to outrun it.The cures then punch Cheepskipper.With Mario and Luigi finishing it off by throwing fireballs at Cheepskipper.

**(Castle Theme-New Super Mario Bros ost)**

What will we do now?,Cure Lovely said.I think were stuck here forever.The waters not high enough to swim back up.I don’t know what to do,Mario said.Wait,look!,Luigi said.They saw a big cannon,enough to fit all of them.They got on it and it launched all of them back to the door to Bowser.The hatch then closes when they return.They then open the door.They saw an open arena with Bowsers logo in the middle.They saw Bowser with King Bob-Omb,King Boo,Whomp King,and Goomboss.They also saw Princess Peach in a floating cage.

**(Bowser Theme-Super Mario 64)**

Mario!,Bowser said.Bowser!Bring me back Peach!,Mario said.Im afraid I have to deny that request,Mario.Peach is mine and you can’t do anything to stop it,Bowser said.Oh yeah?,Mario said.Oh yeah!Get ready,Mario!It’s Showtime!,Bowser said.Lets-a-go!,Mario said.Okey dokey,Luigi said.


	11. The Final Battle

The Final Battle 

**(Bowser Battle 1-Super Mario Odyssey ost)**

The cures and the Mario Bros first spit up.With Mario and Luigi fighting Bowser and the cures fighting King Boo,King Bob-Omb,Whomp King,and Goomboss.Bowser first spits fireballs at Mario and Luigi.With King Bob-Omb then throwing Bob-Ombs at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching him.With Mario then taking out a shell and Luigi and Mario take turns kicking it at Bowser.Bowser retaliated by throwing hammers at Mario and Luigi.With Goomboss then throwing Goombas at the cures.Cure Blossom then uses her Blossom Butt Punch attack at Goomboss.With the Mario Bros then using there Super Knockback Bros at Bowser.Bowser then uses his fire breath at Mario.With King Boo then slamming the cures with his body.The cures then try to punch King Boo but he then disappeared.Cure Lovely then noticed it appeared behind them and performs her Pretty Cure Kick at it.With Mario and Luigi then using the Rocket Blast attack at Bowser.Bowser retaliated by summoning brick balls and throwing them at Mario and Luigi.But the Mario Bros were able to his the brick balls with there hammers.The Whomp King then jumps around.Summoning Pattans and creating shockwaves at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching the Whomp King in the face.With Mario then swinging his hammer at Bowser.Bowser retaliated by retreating into his shell and and ramming it self at Mario and Luigi.He then got out of his shell.Goomboss then rams at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching Goomboss,which knocked him out.With Luigi then charging up and shooting a lighting ball at Bowser.Bowser then ground pounds Mario.With King Bob-Omb then throwing a red bomb at the cures.The cures were able to knock it to King Bob-Omb after he and the cures punch it to each other.Cure Lovely then performs her Lovely Beam at King Bob-Omb,knocking him out.With Mario then taking out a shell and Mario and Luigi take turns kicking it at Bowser.Bowser retaliated by scratching at Luigi.With King Boo then summoning blue fireballs and launching them at the cures.King Boo then hides from them.The cures waited a little bit and then when King Boo appears.They punch the ghost,causing him to be knocked out.With Mario and Luigi then throwing fireballs at Bowser.Bowser retaliated by jumping at the ground,causing shockwaves to hit the Mario Bros.With Whomp King then dropping on the cure.Some of the cures were able to avoid the Whomp King and jump on the weak point on his back,causing him to get destroyed.With Mario then jumping on him,causing him to get knocked down.Gah!Curse you,Mario,Bowser said.The floating cage then hovered over Mario.Peach!,Mario said.

**(Princess Peach Is Saved-New Super Mario Bros Wii ost)**

The cage then opens and Peach comes out.Floating down.But Mario see that something was…off with Peach.Huh?,Mario said.What is it,Mario?,Peach said.Wait,your not Peach.Are you?,Mario said.

**(None)**

…

  
…

Of course…

  
NOT!,Peach said.

  
**(Serious Trouble-Mario & Luigi:Partners In Time ost)**

Peach’s face then changes into Kamek's face.Kamek!,Mario said.Hah,hah,hah!It is me!,Kamek said.Kamek then changes the rest of Peach’s body into her body and makes herself float with a broom.Mario!It's time to end this!But first,Kamek said.Kamek then gets off of her broom and stomps her foot into the ground.A hatch then opens under Mario and Luigi and they fell.Not only that but 3 cures also fell in.Cure Flora,Cure Miracle,and Cure Whip.The hatch then closes.Kamek then gets back on her broom.As for the rest of you.Kamella!,Kamek said.A Magikoopa with purple robes then teleports in the arena.Yes?,Kamella said.Go battle them.I need to take Bowser somewhere else,Kamek said.Ok,Kamella said.Kamek then takes Bowser to somewhere else.


	12. The TRUE Final Battle (Part 1)

The TRUE Final Battle **(Part 1)**

  
**(None)**

The Mario Bros and the 3 cures are falling.They don’t know where they are going.They then landed on a new arena.A big arena with lava under it,Bowsers logo in the middle of it,and spike barriers around it.They then saw Bowser dropping in.Bowser is much more bigger then when they saw him.Due to Kamek enchanting him to be bigger than ever.Mario!I have been tired of me being defeated every single time.But today’s different.This time,it will be your last fight you ever faced,Bowser said.Bowser then snaps his fingers and a rope drops,showing Princess Peach tied up.Mario!Luigi!,Peach said.Peach!,Both Mario and Luigi said.Your princess will be mine and you won’t stop it!,Bowser said.Bowser then snaps his fingers again and the rope rises with Princess Peach.Time to end this,Mario!It's showtime!,Bowser said.Lets-a-go!,Mario said.Okey dokey,Luigi said.

**(Bowser Battle 2-Super Mario Odyssey ost)**

Bowser first spits fireballs at our heroes.With then jumping at the floor,creating shockwaves at them.Mario and Luigi retaliated by throwing fireballs at him.With the cures then jumping near his face and punched it.Bowser retaliated by spitting fireballs at the air that fell down on the cures.The cures were able to punch it back to Bowser.Bowser then uses his fire breath at Mario.Mario retaliated by taking out bombs and throwing them at Luigi.Luigi grabs them and throws them back at Mario.Mario then hits the bombs with his hammer.That lands on Bowser.With the cures then punching his face.Bowser retaliated by summoning flaming versions of his shell and rolling them at Mario and Luigi.With then summoning a giant Mechakoopa to chase the cures.The cures were able to out ran the Mechakoopa and able to lead it to the spike wall,destroying it.They then go back to there place before and punch at Bowser.With Mario and Luigi then throwing fireballs at him.Bowser then summons lighting at Mario and Luigi.But Mario and Luigi was able to avoid the lighting and attack at Bowser.Bowser then teleports behind the cures and tries to use his fire breath at them.The cures notice and avoids it.With then punching Bowser.Grrrr,Bowser snared.Bowser then snaps his fingers and a portal appears.Kamek then appears,carrying Bowser's Clown Copter.Kamek then uses her magic to make it bigger for Bowser to ride on.Here you go,Bowser!,Kamek said.Kamek then leaves.Bowser then gets on it.The Clown Copter then shoots 3 spike bombs on the ground.Bowser then rams each one at Mario and Luigi.With Bowser then ramming the Clown Copter at the cures.Cure Whip retaliated by performing her KiraKira♪Kirarun attack and shooting pink,energy blasts at the cures.With Mario then taking out a shell and Mario and Luigi take turns kicking it at the Clown Copter.Bowser then throws Mechakoopas and Bomb-Ombs at our heroes.The heroes were able to destroy the Mechakoopas and Bomb-Ombs.Bowser then goes up above them and spits fireballs at our heroes.Bowser then lowers to there level.Mario then jumps at Bowser.With the cures then kicking Bowser.The Clown Copter then flashes it’s eyes at our heroes that turn them into stone.Bowser then gets off on the Clown Copter and charging up a big fire breath at the heroes.Fortunately for our heroes,they were able to break out of there stone form and avoids Bowser's fire breath.Bowser then gets back on his Clown Copter.Bowser then hides on his Clown Copter.The Clown Copter turns down and releases a Big Steelie which rolls at our heroes.The heroes were able to knock it at the Clown Copter,which Bowser then falls to the ground.The Clown Copter then turns up and Bowser goes in it again.Luigi then charges and fires a electricity ball at Bowser.With the cures then punching Bowser.The Clown Copter then opens his mouth and reveals a laser gun that shoots at Mario and Luigi.With Bowser then ramming it to the cures.The cures retaliated by punching at Bowser's face.With Mario then jumping at Bowser.The Clown Copter then started to self-destruct.Bowser gets off it and punches the Clown Copter to Mario and Luigi.The Mario Bros we’re able to knock it at Bowser.The explosion knocking Bowser to the spike wall.Causing the wall to break and Bowser falling to the lava.Nooooooooooooo!,Bowser said.

**(None)**

Phew.I think it's all over no-.Mario wasn’t even finished saying it as parts of the arena broke.The spike walls have fallen into the lava.Half of the arena is gone.Suddenly,a skeletal version of Bowser appears.It was Dry Bowser.Grrrr,Dry Bowser snared.Think thats it?It's time for you to die,Mario!,Dry Bowser said.Dry Bowser then roared.

But during their battle…

  
An Hour Ago…


	13. The TRUE Final Battle (Part 1.5)

The TRUE Final Battle **(Part 1.5)**

Meanwhile,the rest of the cures were fighting Kamella.

**(Never Let Up!-Mario & Luigi:Dream Team ost)**

Kamella first casts fireballs and Green Shells at the cures.With then summoning Magikoopas and sending them at the cures.The cures were able to attack the Magikoopas.But suddenly a certain dinosaur with a certain person appeared and jump at Kamella.Yoshi!Blue Toad!,Cure Lovely said.That's us!I felt that I need to join you here.And looks like I was right!,Blue Toad said.Kamella then casts fireballs at them.With then teleporting behind them and casting Red,homing shells at them.Yoshi retaliated by eating one of the red shells and spitting fireballs at Kamella.With the cures punching Kamella.Kamella then casts fireballs and Green Shells at them.With then summoning Magikoopas and sending them at our heroes.The heroes were able to attack the Magikoopas and attack Kamella.Looks like I need them here,Kamella said.Kamella then snaps her fingers and 2 portals appears.One with Kammy Koopa appearing and one with Kamek appearing.Guess who?,Kammy Koopa said.It's time to end this!,Kamek said.Kammy Koopa then casts a magic blast at Blue Toad and Yoshi.With Kamella then casting fireballs and Green Shells at the cures.The cures retaliated by punching Kamella.With Blue Toad then jumps off Yoshi and jumps on Kammy Koopa.Blue Toad then gets back on Yoshi.Kamek then fires magic blasts at Yoshi and Blue Toad.With Kamella then ramming at the cures.Cure Lovely retaliated by performing her Lovely Blaster at Kamella.With Yoshi then curling up into an egg with Blue Toad and dashing at Kamek.Kammy Koopa then summons a yellow block and drops it at Blue Toad.With Kamella then launching fireballs and Green Shells at our heroes.The cures retaliated by punching at Kamella.With Yoshi eating one of the Green Shells.Releasing it as an egg and throwing it at Kammy Koopa.Kamek then summons many Goombas and Spinys and send them to battle our heroes.The heroes were able to defeat the Goombas and Spinys.Kamella then summons flashing shells that home in to our heroes.Yoshi retaliated by flutter jumping near Kamella and ground pound at her head.With the cures punching Kamek.Kammy Koopa then increases herself,Kamek,and Kamellas power.Kamella then summons Black Shells,Green Shells,and fireballs at our heroes.Yoshi retaliated by eating one of the Green Shells and spitting it at Kamella.With the cures punching Kammy Koopa.Kamek then rams at Yoshi and Blue Toad.With Kamella then creating a big fireball and launching it at the cures.The cures were able to knock it back to Kamella.Kamella knocks it back to the cures.The cures then punch it to Kamella.Blue Toad then gets off Yoshi and jumps on Kamek.Blue Toad then gets back on Yoshi.Kammy Koopa then summons a yellow block and drops it at Blue Toad.With Kamella then casting fireballs and Green Shells at them.The cures were able to knock out Kamella by punching her in the face.With Yoshi then eating one of the Green Shells and spitting it at Kammy Koopa.That's it!I know what to do!,Kammy Koopa said.Kammy Koopa then uses magical lighting to remove their form and turn them back to normal.Oh no!,Nagisa said.What happen to us!,Hibiki said.What do we do?,Hikaru said.Don't worry!We will get your forms back,Blue Toad said.Yoshi then eats Kammy Koopas staff and releases it as an egg.Blue Toad then opens the egg and gets the staff inside and turn them back to there cure forms.Thanks!,Cure Happy said.Your welcome,Blue Toad said.Blue Toad then throws Kammy Koopas staff away.Grrrr,Kammy Koopa snared.You will pay for this!,Kamek said.Kamek then grabs Kammy Koopas staff back and throws it at Kammy Koopa.Thanks!,Kammy Koopa said.Kammy Koopa then heals herself and Kamek's health.Kamek then summons many Dry Bones and sends them to our heroes.They were able to destroy the Dry Bones and attack at Kamek.With Yoshi then flutter jumping near Kammy Koopa and ground pounding her.Kamek retaliated by casting magic blasts at Yoshi.With Kammy Koopa also casting magic blasts at the cures.The cures were able to knock down Kammy Koopa by punching her.With Yoshi then flutter jumping her Kamek and ground pounding her,causing her to get knocked down.Kammy Koopa and Kamek then got up.I have enough!,Both Kammy Koopa and Kamek said.They then teleport our heroes into a cannon.It then launches our heroes back to the battle ground.

**(None)**

Gah!,Our heroes said as they landed at the ground.Well,only Mario,Luigi and the 3 cures are left,Cure Happy said.Let's hope that they win,Cure Black said.Yeah,Blue Toad said.


	14. The TRUE Final Battle (Part 2)

The TRUE Final Battle **(Part 2)**

Now

  
The cures and the Mario Bros are ready to battle Dry Bowser.

Mix **(Final Bowser Theme(Remix-Super Mario Galaxy 2)-by CarboHydroMusic) & (Final Bowser Theme-Super Mario Galaxy 2 ost)**

Dry Bowser first steps back and spits blue fireballs at them.With then throwing a bone like a boomerang which goes on the arena and goes around it.Dry Bowser then goes back to his place before.Mario retaliated by jumping on Dry Bowser's head.With the cures then punching Dry Bowser's face.Dry Bowser retaliated by stepping back and throwing bones that land on top of them.They were able to knock the bones at Dry Bowser.Dry Bowser then goes to his place before and uses his blue fire breath at our heroes.Luigi retaliated by charging up and shooting an electric ball at Dry Bowser.With the cures punching Dry Bowser's face.Dry Bowser then steps away from them and spits blue fireballs above him.It then falls at our heroes.Dry Bowser then roars,causing the lava to rise up.The Lava Bubbles then rise up and started to jump at our heroes.The lava then lowers down and Dry Bowser returns to his place before.Mario and Luigi then do there Super Knockback Bros attack at Dry Bowser.With the cures then punching him.Dry Bowser retaliated by punching at the Mario Bros one at a time.They were able to avoid Dry Bowser's punches.Dry Bowser then steps back and spits blue fireballs at our heroes.The Mario Bros retaliated by doing their Super Bounce Bros attack at Dry Bowser.With the cures punching at his face.Dry Bowser retaliated by using his blue fire breath at our heroes.With then stepping back and then roaring,the lava then rises up.Charvaarghs and Lava Bubbles then appear and jump at our heroes.The heroes were able to avoid the Charvaarghs and Lava Bubbles.The lava then lowers down and Dry Bowser returns to his place before.Luigi retaliated by jumping at Dry Bowser's head.With the cures punching him.Dry Bowser then steps back and throws bones at their heads.With then going back to his place before and using his blue fire breath at them.Mario retaliated by jumping on Dry Bowser’s head.With the cures then punching Dry Bowser’s face.Ahh!,Dry Bowser said as he got hit.He was starting to weaken.If he takes more hits he’s going down.So as a last resort,he snaps his fingers to summon Kamek and Kammy Koopa.

**(None)**

Kamek & Kammy Koopa sense that they were needed in Dry Bowser's aid and they created a portal to get to Dry Bowser.A portal then appears and Kamek and Kammy Koopa goes out to help Dry Bowser.It's time to end this!,Kamek said.Kamek and Kammy Koopa then use their magic to help Dry Bowser.With their magic,Dry Bowser turns back to Bowser.Thanks!,Bowser said.Bowser then turns to face our heroes.It's time to finish this!,Bowser said.He then curls up into his spike ball form and rolls it at the arena,this causes the arena to fall onto the lava.But Mario,Luigi,and the cures are still there.What?Are you still there?That's it!,Bowser said.Bowser then prepares a charge up a big fire breath at our heroes.This is it!,Cure Whip said.What will we do brother?,Luigi said.I don’t know.Let's hope something will happen,Mario said.

First part **(Break Free-Super Mario Odyssey ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

Suddenly,someone found the miracle lights and got an urge to turn them on.Then more people found the miracle lights and got an urge to turn them on.Soon,everyone on Earth got an urge to turn them on.The cures on the battlefield then stand away from it and use there attacks on the base,destroying it.The minions of Bowser were killed,but some manage to escape and create a portal back to there universe.Bowser Jr escapes as so as,Boom Boom,Mouser,Pom Pom,The Koopalings,Triclyde,Petey Piranha,The Elite Trio,Army Hammer Bro,Cheepskipper,Whomp King,Goomboss,King Boo,King Bob-Omb,Kamella,and the rest.The members of ROTE also escape.Birdo and Popple escape by a star that they found that teleported them back to there universe.(They still got the items they stole from the castle.)Meanwhile,the 3 cures had suddenly got the strength and perform their final attack on Bowser,Kamek,and Kammy Koopa.But Bowser,Kamek,and Kammy Koopa were able to hold it off.The Mario Bros notice that the cures were in trouble and decided to help.Mario charges up a fireball while Luigi charges up a electric ball.They then release it at Kamek and Kammy Koopa,knocking them away.Bowser wasn’t able to hold on much longer and knock him away and making his size return to normal.Kamek and Kammy Koopa then grabs Bowser.We will return someday!,Kamek said.They then make a portal that sends them back to their universe and leave.The rope with Peach then drops and Mario unites her.

First part **(Princess Peach Is Saved-New Super Mario Bros Wii ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

Peach!,Mario said.Mario!,Peach said.Peach then kisses Mario and Luigi in the cheek.Thanks for saving me!,Peach said.Your wel-.Mario didn’t finish his sentence as this place is collapsing and they were gonna die in lava.There was no way that they could escape.Oh no!,Cure Miracle said.How will we escape?We don’t have any Power Ups that could help us and the P-Wing was the only Power Up that Mario carry and he use it already.What will we do!,Luigi said.It seems hopeless for our heroes.Hey!Up here!,A Voice said.But then a certain Star Sprite comes to save them.Starlow!,Mario,Luigi,and Peach said.Im sorry I couldn’t come earlier.I didn’t heard that you were taken into another universe until Rosalina came in a tiring mood.It seems that she has forgotten me but anyways.Grab my feet!,Starlow said.Mario grabbed his feet.With Luigi grabbing his feet.Peach grabbing Luigi's feet and so on and so on.They were able to escape the crumbling base and land on where they are at.After that,Rosalina creates a portal that sends them back to there universe.They then leave while saying their goodbyes at them.Rosalina then teleports the cures back to their universe and then teleports herself back to Mario’s universe.

  
  


**(Castle Theme-New Super Mario Bros ost)**

Grrrr.I have been defeated by the Mario Bros again!Just wait until I get my hands on you again,Mario!,Bowser said.Bowser,a meeting starting on this holo pad these weird strangers gave to us,Kamek said.A month ago,a certain person ask them if they want to join this operation they had.They been joining these meetings with 2 mad scientists and a weird person who is the commander of this operation.He then turns on the holo pad.Dr Eggman,Dr Wily,Bowser what is your status report,The Voice said.


	15. Mario and Pretty Cure Intro Mix (Credit Song)

Mario and Pretty Cure Intro Mix (Credit Song)

Purikyua Purikyua

Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua  
Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikyua~!

Ichinan satte, mata ichinan bucchake arienai!!  
Seifuku kitete mo futari wa muchakucha tafu dashī  
Otagai pinchi wo norikoeru tabi tsuyoku chikaku naru ne☆

your best! my best!  
Ikiteru ndakara shippai nante me janai!  
Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! Negatibu datte buttobū~!  
Inochi no hana sakasete! Omoikkiri~ motto baribari!

Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua  
Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~!

Purikyua Purikyua!

Here we go, off the rails  
Don't you know it's time to raise our sails?  
It's freedom like you never knew

Don't need bags, or a pass  
Say the word, I'll be there in a flash  
You could say my hat is off to you

Oh, we can zoom  
All the way to the moon  
From this great wide wacky world  
Jump with me, grab coins with me  
Oh, yeah!

It's time to jump up in the air (Jump up in the air)  
Jump up, don't be scared (Jump up, don't be scared)  
Jump up and your cares will soar away  
And if the dark clouds start to swirl (Dark clouds start to swirl)  
Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause  
I'll be your 1UP girl

So let's all jump up super high (Jump up super high)  
High up in the sky (High up in the sky)  
There's no power-up like dancing  
You know that you're my superstar (You're my superstar)  
No one else can take me this far  
I'm flipping the switch  
Get ready for this  
Oh, let's do the odyssey

Odyssey, ya see! (×7)  
Odyssey, odyssey!

Hīrin Guddo! Ai de iyashitai  
Kimi to Hīrin Guddo♥Purikyua!

Purikyua! Purikyua!  
Kyua Kyua Touch!!

Mado no mukō hirogaru sora kakedashiteku kokoro  
Hikari abite warai atte ikiteru tte kanji!

Mainichi kirakira wakeaou ne  
Daiji na min'na wo oteate suru no...issho ni! 

Hīrin Guddo!  
Daisuki de kasanaru yūki wa saikyō nanda kara  
Hīrin Guddo!  
Kono deai ga unmei  
Kanjiru, desho!? Watashitachi no kyō ni  
Inochi ga afureteru

Hīrin Guddo! Ai de iyashitai  
Kimi to Hīrin Guddo♥Purikyu

Smash through the blocks that bar your way  
No time for fear just let it all fall away (all fall away)

Nobody believes in me and you, just look at the way they stare  
So what if we live in a walled garden, as long as I've got you then I don't care

Kick off the wall and take the plunge  
Tripping through 2 dimensions  
Up on the moon we'll twirl and swoon  
Just lead the way (and I'll follow you)

I'll throw my hat in the ring, 'cause you're the one  
A miracle in three dimensions  
Follow the brick path straight to my heart  
And we'll grab the flag together the fireworks are gonna start

Mix **(Credits-Mario & Luigi:Superstar Saga ost) & (Credits-Mario & Luigi:Superstar Saga & Bowser's Minions ost)**

They then see an 8-bit Mario in the style of the original Super Mario Bros running along.They then see Cure Black running but they see her in a 4:3 ratio.They then meet up with 8-bit Mario becoming the Mario in the style of Super Mario Odyssey and Cure Black now seen in a 16:9 ratio.They then look at you,the reader and they both said,Thanks for reading this fanfic!We hope you enjoy it!See you next time!They then waved to you,the reader.

The End

  
**(5 more Precure Crossovers until Pretty Cure Mega Crossover:The End of The Multiverse)**


End file.
